


Viagra

by zeroambi



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, May/December Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroambi/pseuds/zeroambi
Summary: Marty is brushing his teeth in the morning in his Calvin Klein's. This makes Doc very horny. Takes place shortly after Doc's eightieth birthday.





	Viagra

**Author's Note:**

> Starmo reposting all that good mammett stuff on their bttf blog put me in the mood for some mindless porn drabble. I think I wrote something simliar in the Dead Zone fandom once. Yeah, I have a thing for sex over/at the bathroom sink, sue me.
> 
> ETA: Wow. This was supposed to be done like six weeks ago. I'm such a lazy bum.

_September 14th 2000, 7.32 am  
_

Emmett yawned and slipped into his housecoat. Despite a good night's sleep he still felt rather tired and his body felt rusty and old - _you **are** old_ \- his brain informed him. Well, no shit. They had celebrated his eightieth birthday last weekend after all. That hadn't been too bad though. Emmett wasn't exactly a social butterfly but he had a few good friends in Hill Valley and there was Marty's family of course. It had been fun. Even Andy an old friend from his university days he had invited on a whim had shown up. Okay, he had been a bit more than a friend back in the day, Emmett blushed at the thought. He wasn't sure if Marty had gotten that.

Still, being an octogenarian now seemed a bit too final lifespan wise for his taste. You could try to cheat time with a time machine all you want, but in the end she would still get you. He sighed and was about to shuffle towards the kitchen, looking what they had for breakfast, when he passed the bathroom and got a look at his best friend and life partner of fifteen years through the open door.

Marty's ass was sticking up at an interesting angle as he brushed his teeth at the sink. The sight took Emmett's breath away and got his cock rather excited. _Hah._ He wasn't dead yet, he noted grinning, as he sneaked up behind his partner. Marty was only wearing his Calvin Klein brief's. These weren't purple. like the ones he had worn during those first fatefull time travels, but turquoise. Pretty as they were, they had to go, Emmett thought and stripped them off with a skillful move, once he had reached Marty's backside.

"Doc!" Marty squeaked spittin out some remaining toothpaste.

Emmett just drew him close to his chest and kissed his nape after dropping his housecoat and own colorful equation imprinted boxers to the ground too.

Marty could be seen with the same shit-eating grin as Emmett in the mirror now, as he leaned back into his embrace. "Experimenting with those little blue pills again, Em?" He asked slyly as he ground back at Emmett's hard on.

"Now why would I need those ..." Emmett whispered, nibbling at Marty's right earlobe, " ... when your sweet little ass is on display like that?"

"Hmm." Marty hummed as Emmett let a thumb play over his already leaking slit. "Oh."

Encouraged by this reaction Emmett started to tease at Marty's asshole with one saliva wetted finger of his unoccupied hand.

"I'm going to be late for school ... again," Marty complained moaning, but ground back some more and managed to trap Emmett's cock between his thighs.

 _Nice_. Emmett worked on Marty's cock with fast strokes as he fucked into the warm tightness off his lovers strong thighs. It didn't last long.

"Holy shit," Marty cursed as he came. Emmett couldn't hold out much longer himself after that. Marty looked just so damn beautiful during climax.

They were holding on to each other trying to catch their breath as the clock in the hall chimed at 7.45 Westminster style.

"Gotta clean up and hurry now, love." Marty noted and kissed Emmett on the lips before jumping into the shower.

Emmett sighed and tried to savor the taste of Marty's lips short as it had been. He was not sure why music education had to be taught at 8.20 in the morning, but there was nothing to be done about that.

Watching Marty's naked form behind the shower's doors, Emmett thought some proper love making would be called for in the evening. Getting it up twice a day was perhaps a bit much to ask for at his age though. He would probably need the help of some Sildenafil for that after all. Well, so be it.

***


End file.
